


Not so lucky

by AglaeSmoak



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Ash tries to be supportive, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, But Eiji doesn't really let him, Denial, Dissociation, Eiji doesn't want to deal with his trauma, Eiji suffers, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Give Eiji a hug, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mental Instability, Mentioned Ash Lynx, Mentioned Shorter Wong, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Or like I like to call it, Pain, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Episode 09, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Aftermath, Self-Denial, Trauma, Vengeful Ash, Vomiting, Whump, and I made it worse, anger issues, because apprently I like to suffer, the cursed episode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaeSmoak/pseuds/AglaeSmoak
Summary: Things don't go well for Eiji.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This headcanon was stuck in my head for a while now, and I really thought I would see it more after episode 9 aired... Surprisingly (at least to me), it wasn't the case. So I had to write this, because apparently, I like to suffer, and if I have to suffer imagining my poor baby being hurt in the worse way possible, then everybody has to (except if non-con is a trigger for you, please don't read this if you're easily triggered...)
> 
> I tried not to be toooo graphic, but hey, better safe than sorry.
> 
> But I am sorry. Feel free to comment! English really isn't by native language, so it might just be shitty. FORGIVE ME.

Eiji had rarely felt as useless as he felt in this moment. Dragged away from Shorter's dead body, kicking and screaming like a child. Until he was thrown away in the same room as before. 

« You're lucky. Dino is busy, so you won't have to perform your duty for tonight ! »

The cruelness in their voice angered him so much, for a moment he didn't know what to do with himself. He never considered himself to be a quick-tempered person before. No, people often praised him for his calm demeanor and natural kindness. He surprised himself when his mouth spat a violent « Fuck you ! » and a chair hit the wall with a loud sound, resonating in the suddenly silent room. The guards responsible with watching him seemed surprised for a moment, not expecting his sudden outburst. The surprise quickly passed though, and the room was filled with a wicked laugh, while the other guard slowly walked to the door, locking up the three of them in the room, leaving Eiji with no possibility of escape. A chill ran though his spine.

*  
*  
*

Struggling was useless.But at first it was a question of pride. Then his body easily understood that fighting made it so much worse, more painful than it had to be. So his body stopped listening. His body stopped fighting while his mind screamed to him to defend himself. He shut his eyes, tried to lock himself in darkness. If he wasn't there in his body, he didn't need to bare this pain and this shame. He didn't need to watch the desecration of his body. So he tried to vacate his body.

*  
*  
*

He didn't notice when exactly he was left alone, curled onto himself, his mind in darkness as if he still was in his mother's womb, safe and protected. The cold woke him up. He felt as if he was back in his body after a long absence. His hands felt numb, his back was burning, but not as much as... No. Nausea hit him. Despite the pain, he jumped from the bed, rushed to the bin, in one corner of the room, and puked what little food his stomach contained. 

When he was done, he tried to think. Surely, he was still locked. He was trapped there, hurt and alone. Maybe he would die here. Maybe they would come back, and keep hurting him, mocking him until he wishes he was dead.

He shook his head, hit the wall with his forehead, the pain distracting him from those thoughts. No, he couldn't let himself think like that. Someone would come for him.

Ash would come for him. He had to believe it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst. More angst.

When Eiji heard the gunshots, he knew it would probably be his only chance of escape. Nevertheless, he couldn't bring himself to move from the ground, or even shout to signal his presence. He just stayed still, sit against the wall almost hidden behind the bed to anyone who would enter the room. The coldness of the concrete was almost calming against the burning laceration on his sore back, even though his shirt was uncomfortably sticky with blood. At least he had taken a minute to dress himself up before entering a state of emptiness. He heard a voice screaming his name and a warning, but his mind wasn’t there to listen. The door opened, or more accurately was fiercely projected on the bed, almost hitting his temple, but even that didn't seem to come to his attention. A hand on his shoulder alarmed him, almost provoking a fit of panic and rage, anything that could prevent him from being touched again, but he quickly noticed the owner of this hand.

-”Oh, it's just you.”. His own voice sounded hollow. He slowly stood up, rearranging the ripped clothes on his body and ignoring the pain, ready to go.

Ash was standing before him, a worried and broken expression on his face, his gaze quickly flying over the bruises and cuts on his body.

-” Eiji… Are you okay?”

Eiji couldn't help the treacherous laugh that broke free from his mouth.

-”I’m obviously perfectly fine. In fact, I’m peachy. Now let’s go, we don’t have all night.”

He passed by Ash’s side, and the blonde man move to follow him to the door until he got a better view on Eiji’s back, where marks or torture were in plain side. His gaze stopped on a hand-shaped bruise on the back of the japanese’s neck, as if he had been gripped by the neck, and pressed on his stomach, immobilized against his will. Similar bruises could be seen on his wrists. Ash had seen the same bruises on himself in the past. He stopped walking, shock and anger slowly burning through his veins. Eiji’s noticed he had stopped moving. Ash tried to slow down his breath. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. He tried to keep the anger from his voice as much as possible, knowing from experience that it could only perceived as an aggression in the actual situation, if what he thought had happened was true. 

-“Eiji…”

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

-“Eiji, did they…”

Eiji’s posture became more rigid than it already was, if it was even possible.

-“Shut the fuck up.”

The words hit Ash like a truck. Something was wrong. Eiji could be sassy when he wanted to. But during the months in which he had got to know him, never had he ever been aggressive. He barely even cursed, unless he thought no one was there to hear it. 

-“Please… just…”, he didn’t even turn to Ash, didn’t even look at him to finish his sentence, his voice more vulnerable than ever, “Just get me the hell out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know if/when there will be a continuation, at this point, I'm mostly procrastinating by writing this.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I a horrible person for inflicting this to our poor (sassy) cinnamon roll? Eiji only deserves love and hugs. Ok, forget about the tag, feel free to hate me, I can take it.


End file.
